jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 25
Season 25 (2008-2009) Jeopardy! Season 25 Logo.jpg Jeopardy!_Season_25a_Jeopardy!_25th_Silver_Anniversary.png Jeopardy! S25 Daily Double Logo.png IMG 2327.PNG Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to gold tiles zooming out from the left on a black background, and flipping over to reveal their blue tiles on the right, and a silver Jeopardy! logo pans out. Finally, the Jeopardy! logo then swings forward, in which the "J" reveals the 2002-2009 set. To mark the show's 25th anniversary, a "25th Anniversary" byline is shown under the Jeopardy! logo in a cursive script. * Only in this season, the dollar figures are already present in the television monitors following the introductions. * This is the last season to use the 2002-2009 set. * This is the first season to use the current theme music, and the current "Think!" cue. * The contestant intros and Final Jeopardy! winnings indicators are changed to darker blue strips with white text in Franklin Gothic font. * The contestant introductions background appears similar to the one used in Season 24, but curves near the bottom. * Starting with this season and continuing to today, the Final Jeopardy! winnings indicators simply fade in; prior to that, various animations were used. * The 25th Anniversary logo appeared during the introductions. * The whoosh sound is dropped from the introduction. * In this season, they did a champion update, and a segment called "Ask Alex", where Alex explained to the viewer. * On episodes with a full closing credit roll in this season and the next two seasons, the split-screen backdrop is a blue background with a white blob floating around. * Starting with this season, the College Championship is no longer taped at a college campus. * Due to the Kids Week reunion in September 2008, Jeopardy! decided to hold a Kids Week competition this year in July and continued every year until July 2013. This season: * Season 25 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 8, 2008. * A new version of the main theme and the "Think!" music makes its debut, arranged by Chris Bell Music and Sound Design. ** Originally, the main theme doesn't use an electric guitar lead until halfway through. ** The "Think!" cue uses prominent percussion, which gives true to its nickname "leaky faucet". * During the second week, there is a Kids Week reunion featuring former contestants from Kids Week 1999 and 2000. * On October 6, 2008, the Jeopardy! theme is rerecorded to include an electric guitar lead throughout the entire piece. It alternates with the original version until this version replaces the original for good; however, the original version of the new theme still plays during the closing credits to this day. * On the October 13, 2008, episode, The "Think" cue is redone to include a more prominent piano lead and de-emphasize the "leaky faucet" percussion. This and the leaky faucet version alternate with each other until said version gets dropped for good. * Priscilla Ball was a Jeopardy! champion on the January 16, 2009 episode. She was due to return as champion on the next show that aired on the January 19, 2009 episode, but felt ill, so that game began with three new contestants, last time they had three new challengers on Jeopardy! was back on the June 20, 2003 episode, and Alex Trebek announced that she would return as a co-champion at a later date. Priscilla eventually did come back on the April 9, 2009 episode, and made her second appearance. * On the September 8, 2008 season premiere episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Greg and Kurt. * On the September 9, 2008 episode, three males play for the first time this season Joe and Carlo, this is also the first all-male game since June 16, 2008. * On the September 10, 2008 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Laura and Karen. * On the September 16, 2008 episode during the Kids Week Reunion special, three tween boys play if Alex is a male, this is also the seventh time this season that three males play. * On the September 17, 2008 episode during the Kids Week Reunion special, two tween girls and one tween boy play Kendra and Anjali. * On the September 19, 2008 episode during the Kids Week Reunion special, two tween boys and one tween girl play Zack and Dmitry. * On the October 21, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if Eli is a male. * On the November 7, 2008 episode, three males play for the second time this season Lanny and Martin. * On the December 12, 2008 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Anthony and Tim. * On the December 23, 2008 episode, three males play for the sixth time this season if Sam is a male. * On the December 24, 2008 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Marmi and Helene. * On the January 7, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Ranjan and Rick. * On the January 22, 2009 episode, three males play for the third time this season Luis and Chris. * On the February 5, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Herbie and Nick. * On the February 6, 2009 episode, three females play for the first time this season Julia and Laura, this is also the first all-female game since July 17, 2008. * On the February 9, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Ken and Devin. * On the February 16, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Bing and Dan. * On the February 18, 2009 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kathy and Tanya. * On the February 23, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jerome and Kenneth. * On the February 27, 2009 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season if Eddie is a male. * On the March 4, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Noah and Tim. * On the March 6, 2009 episode, three females play for the second time this season Stephanie and Inta. * On the May 22, 2009 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Lindsey is a female. * On the May 28, 2009 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Anna and Theresa. * On the May 29, 2009 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season John and Robert. * Celebrity Jeopardy! and the Tournament of Champions are taped at the Consumer Electronics Show and aired March 10, 2009 to March 24, 2009. ** The 2009-2013 set makes its first appearance, although it doesn't get permanently put into use until Season 26. This set is now designed specifically for HD and features Sony's latest technology. The game board now consists of 36 HDTV LCD television monitors. The contestant podiums consisted of LCD television monitors on their sides, and the scores on the contestant lecterns are changed to a different font. Additionally, the scores are now always in a blue background, positive scores continue to be in white text, but negative scores are now in red text. There is also a giant monitor between Alex Trebek and the contestants that reveals the Jeopardy! logo (or the logo of a particular tournament) during most of the game, and it also reveals the Final Jeopardy! category just before the last commercial break, although both the category and clue continue to be revealed on the board. ** During the quarterfinals week of the Tournament of Champions at the Consumer Electronics Show, instead of Johnny Gilbert saying, "Here are three former champions." He said, "Here are today's contestants." * Season 25 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 24, 2009, which also marks the last appearance of the 2002-2009 set. * Summer reruns air from July 27-September 11, 2009, with reruns later airing on weekends from 2009-2010. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline